A refrigerator often has an electrical connector mounted in a cutout in a panel to provide an interface between electrical devices on opposite sides of the panel. When the panel separates a refrigerated space from a non-refrigerated space, it is necessary to provide a good seal between the electrical connector and the panel in order to prevent exchange of heat and air between the spaces. Presently, a panel mount electrical connector in a refrigerator has a flange which is abutted against the panel. The panel is made from a plastic material, and the panel is often wavy or has other deviations in planarity, thereby causing gaps between the flange and the panel. Further, different panels may vary in thickness, thereby making it difficult to consistently maintain the flange against the panel. During assembly of the refrigerator, an insulative foam is injected over the warm side of the panel. If the panel is wavy or if the flange is not abutted against the panel, the foam will shoot through gaps between the connector and the panel, thereby causing mess and splatter inside the refrigerated space. This problem is exacerbated when wires extending from the connector are pulled and bent during assembly of the refrigerator, thereby cocking the connector in the cutout and causing a larger gap. A further problem exists in that the foam may enter the connector through gaps around the wires and may interfere with electrical reliability of the connector. The invention overcomes these problems by providing a panel mount electrical connector with a one-piece seal member which seals to both the conductors and the flange of the connector.